MarvelsA Unique Guide to the Movieverse
by Alex Kane 1653
Summary: Ever wonder if any of the movie Marvels, other than the Avengers, can coexist? A humanoid alien comes to Earth lost and alone. He finds new friends as he discovers other aliens, vampires, demons, mutants, and other crazy people in the Movieverse.
1. Chapter 1

Marvels: Through My Eyes

A Journey through the Marvel-Movieverse

A/N: I will be telling the story of an OC who happens to witness events of the movieverse and/or takes part in them. I will try to cover every live action thing from Blade to Iron Man 2. I will update as much as I can, especially when the new movies (Thor, Cap. America, etc.) come around and I will probably have to fix the continuity which is what this whole story is about for me. I hope you enjoy. I'll also try to incorporate as much of the comics that I know of in here as I possible can.

My Earth name is Stephen Foster. But I wasn't always an Earthling. My name is Zee and I come from a race of beings with a similar physiology. If one of my people were to be put next to a human, the naked eye could tell no difference. To properly start my story, I must tell a little about my world, Zion. Years before I was born, we were generally known for our pacifism and our passion for science. But all that changed when my grandfather, the emperor, was betrayed and killed by the head General of his regime. The General took the crown and malformed our way of life. Neighboring solar systems were on watch and had their defenses ready for whenever the General would attack. Our scientists were now forced to gain knowledge to their new monarch's advantage. That's when they discovered…_them_.

One day, on a dead world where only dust and bones remained of the life forms home to it, our astronauts found a curious piece of liquid or plasma. Little did they know that the goo was a very unique form of life. Upon examination, the thing latched itself on one of the scientists. Further tests on the specimen and the man it attached itself to revealed a symbiotic nature in the creature. The man was not dead, but it appeared to be coated with a hardened version of the stuff the creature was made of. His strength, speed, agility, and other senses were severely augmented. Needless, to say, the General was very interested when news of this newly discovered race reached him.

Upon the General's command, the desolate world was searched again, only this time more creatures were found. Dozens of symbiotes were brought back to Zion. Curious of their capabilities as a biological weapon, as well as for his own amusement, the General had his slaves and prisoners punished by forcing them to bond with the symbiotes and become gladiators, fighting to the death in front of hundreds of the General's soldiers. This became quite a regular sport. There were even favorite gladiator symbiotes. You see, the creatures came in many colors. Some were red, some green, etc. However, there was only one that was BLACK. This vile creature was nicknamed "Vron," which in my native language means, "venom of the soul." It was called that because whoever was forced to bond with it was sucked dry of energy after the fight and killed. No one picked to "wear" Vron ever survived. Ironically, it was Vron's excessive symbiosis with the gladiator that killed him, never the opponent. Theories suggest that all the symbiotes were filled with emotions, as sentient beings would. Thus, Vron's primary emotions would be fear and anger.

Soon, the status quo of Zion would change, as my father Zed grew up on the run after his father was killed. Over the years, he led a resistance against the General, but he was fighting a losing battle. Things got even worse when he was captured. The General could think of no greater execution than being bonded to Vron and fight in the arena. However, Zed's hatred matched Vron's own hatred for their respective captors. When they bonded, a monstrous roar sounded and in a few seconds, the opponent was dead, but it didn't stop there. Even though the audience in the stands should have been protected from the agile creatures, this time it wasn't enough. With one great leap, Vron/Zed jumped for the top of the audience where the throne sat. With fear in his eyes, the General let out a loud scream as Vron/Zed landed in front of him and tore him to shreds. Too afraid to fight against the monster, the General's soldiers surrendered or ran away as the feral thing roared into the night sky, with my kingdom returned to my family.

Afterwards, Zed was able to remove Vron using sonic waves and decided to keep it in the royal armory when he was crowned king. He later married my mother, and then they had my brother Zao and me. My father was a good man, but there were occasions when he would have outbursts of anger. Sometimes he even screamed in his sleep. In my youth, I spotted him a few times outside the armory, nervously tapping his foot, just staring at it. As he got older, the outburst became more physical and violent. One day, my mother died rather suddenly. Whether it was by my father's hand or by her heart breaking at what her husband had become, I cannot say for I was too young to understand these things. Zao apparently wasn't. After Mother passed, I could see a mad look in his eyes, especially whenever Father was in the same room as us. It wasn't that long before the pressure got to him and he acted on his rage. Being the firstborn Prince, and almost grown to manhood, he was allowed in the royal armory. We'd heard war stories of the strange creatures over the years. I was always scared by the idea of things that could bond to you and give and take so much, but Zao was always fascinated. He took Vron out of his containment field and immediately bonded with it. Another roar let out, waking me from my slumber. I went to Father's room so he could calm me down as parents do. What I found was a horror no child should suffer through. Vron/Zao was throttling my father in his sleep, breaking his body as if he were a mere toy. I gave a cry and he saw me. In hindsight, I knew that Zao was then filled with shame and regret. The anger he once had, turned on the vile creature and himself, he ran to the lower levels of the palace. I followed, as well as the guards, to the central furnace. I remember the heat evaporating the tears pooling in my eyes as Zao threw himself inside the flames. When the guards got him out, he was beyond dead and apparently Vron with him. I had nightmares from then on, about screams of my family, warped by rage, as well as a black monster. My dream ended in a way that felt like a memory. It was of Zao, covered in the essence of Vron, jumping into the furnace, but a tiny drop of black goo separated and was on the floor, safe from the flames.

Years went by as I became a man. It takes a Zion man as long to mature as a human, though our life expectancies are centuries longer. I had come of age, and I was expecting to be crowned emperor. However, there were riots and protests. People were afraid of me, of what I could become. They remembered the horrors of my past, brought on by the madness in my father and brother. They obviously thought I wouldn't turn out any different. Many of the common folk wanted my head, save for my friends and my sweetheart Sara. Since I had done nothing wrong, the noblemen decided to appease the mob by banishing me to the far reaches of the universe.

I remember what I felt that last day on Zion. I felt the despair at the thought of never seeing Sara again. I remember the nauseous feeling of anxiety as my small shuttle went off into the upper atmosphere. I had no idea that the fear that Vron gave to me would dwindle that day as something far worse happened. It was a nightmare turned into reality. When I was a boy, my mother told me stories. One of them came from the planet Zenn-La in a neighboring solar system. It was about a giant man, or monster, or god. It would come to worlds and end them by causing total oblivion. It was just a bedtime story, one that came from another world, but before I was even a quarter of the way out of the solar system…Galactus came. At first it looked like a giant cosmic storm cloud ready to engulf my beloved world of Zion. However, as the cloud slowly enveloped the planet, a figure rose out of the eye of the storm. He, or it, looked like a gigantic man. His appearance, including that horned helmet and the raw power emitting from his hands, were all godlike. I screamed and pounded on the window, praying he would stop or at the very least take me instead. By the time my shuttle left the solar system, Galactus had gone, Zion looked dark and full of ash, and I sobbed myself to sleep thinking if only I could have died with them.

to be continued...

A/N: I know the whole Galactus thing seemed kind of rushed, but I felt it was important to the story later. If I get there you might see that when the FF and SS confront Galactus it becomes a turning point in the story.


	2. Chapter 2

1830s, Canadian wilderness

I don't know how much time happened when I went into stasis on the shuttle. I would be awakened by the computer once a planet was in our flight path and was in close proximity to the shuttle. When I eventually awoke, I saw out the window a big gaseous planet that had already passed. A red world was right next to me, it seemed. In the distance, there was a blue orb. I knew immediately that that was the planet my craft was heading towards.

The reentry was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity as fear welled in my stomach. I must've blacked out, because the next thing I knew I was on solid ground. I had crashed into a luscious forest. It was beautiful and much like Zion used to be in the past before over half of it became urban centers. The air was so fresh and clean. I felt that even though I had suffered more than most people had, things were still good.

I walked for hours until I stumbled upon some odd lodgings. They were small and made of wood. I never heard of beings who would live in subpar estates. On Zion, even the lower class had homes three times bigger than these things. A man came out brandishing some odd sort of weapon. It was long and made of wood and metal. It was clearly some projectile weapon of some sort. I was surprised by how much the scraggly woodman's appearance was similar to the basic Zion body. For a moment, I thought maybe more of us had made a second home of this planet. But I knew that was impractical seeing as several species were similar to others. I tried telling him I meant him no harm, but he couldn't understand me. Soon he tried speaking to me in a language I couldn't understand. He took pity on me and allowed me inside for some food.

Before I knew it, I made a home. I told him my name was Zee, and he told me his was Stephen. He was certainly more educated than he looked. He taught me his native language, English, and told me of other languages. He taught me how to read and write in English as well. It wasn't long at all before I became fluent, for I was always a quick learner. Stephen taught me things about society as well as he occasionally brought me with him to the nearest town where he traded furs and pelts. There was a set of lodgings in the town more akin to the ones on Zion that interested me. He told me it was the Foster Mansion, where the richest family in the county lived. He told me that if I was really, really lucky and made some decent choices, then maybe someday I'd live in a place like that. Stephen had said that was the "American dream." He was well off, but he told me if he had enough money, he'd just pack up and go to America. Frankly, I didn't see what was wrong with Canada, but I was interested enough to decide that someday I would see America too.

In time, Stephen told me I'd learned everything I needed to make it out in the world and it was time for me to go out and make something out of myself. I said goodbye to my dear friend and went off. I never saw him again. I started calling myself Stephen Foster so I could have an authentic name instead of Zee. I traveled around the country, doing small jobs here and there, learning more and more about Earth. Eventually, I came by another mansion somewhere up in Alberta, owned by a family with the name Howlett. The young master, John Jr. and his wife Elizabeth hired me as a handyman, much to the dismay of the older master John Sr. He was a cruel man, but I deemed his much kinder and nobler son the true master of the house.

I mostly did chores inside the house, but I would occasionally work outside too, where I bumped into the Howletts' groundskeeper Thomas Logan. Something in that man's eyes told me he was even crueler than John Sr. This was made evident by his foul, drunken behavior towards me, his employers, and especially his little boy Victor, who most people called "Dog." Whenever I was around the two of them, I did my best to protect little Dog. I also saw much of the Howlett boys, John III and baby James. Poor John was sick much of the time. No one could make anything of it. I was getting worried until one night I heard a scream, followed by another. It was Elizabeth. I ran to her room to see her sobbing in her hands, huddled on the floor with a tiny pool of blood running behind her. Next to her, lying dead on the floor, was the boy John. That was the first time I saw one of the stranger creatures of Earth. Protruding from the boy's knuckles were claws. Blood was coming the where they came out. In hindsight, I believe part of the boy's body was rejecting his own mutation to the point where the body couldn't take the conflict anymore and it just shut off. I had seen things, like Vron and Galactus, but never anything like this. We never spoke of it, even when Dog got sick a lot, mirroring poor John. Since John Sr. was still master of the household, John Jr. was forbidden to check on that poor "servant boy" as the old man called him. It seemed like John Jr. was the only one who paid respect to his staff. He was probably the only one who called Dog Victor, other than myself occasionally. When Dog's illness suddenly ended, everyone seemed to just forget it and wrote their previous suspicion off as mere coincidence. It never left my mind though. I couldn't help but think that Thomas Logan went on a huge binder when his boy was sick and many of the staff were comparing him to John III. Elizabeth, who was accidentally scarred on her back by her son's "claws," hardly ever appeared after that. Some people said she even lost some of her mental faculties.

With John III passed on, and the suspicious scare Dog gave us, we were all really careful when it came to treating James. None of us wanted him to play too hard or stay outside too long for fear of a repeat incident. He was a lively boy, and very kind too. I loved him like a little brother. When James started getting sick, I was worried more than ever. I hoped it would pass like with Dog. James spent a lot of time with Dog, and was kind enough to call him Victor like his dad. Those two were inseparable sometimes. As they got older, the occasional bruise on Victor's face grew more occasional and more plentiful. I admit cowardice on my part, for I was not one for physical confrontations, and I knew that was the only kind Thomas Logan would understand. Little did I know, that Thomas had a confrontation in mind himself.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thor**_

1845, Howlett Mansion, Canada

That night started like most others, with me in my room where John let me stay in the main house. I almost always read, at least when I wasn't spending time with James and Dog. I had just finished reading _Frankenstein_, reminding me of my loneliness and despair of being the last of my kind. Not quite tired to go to sleep yet, I decided to read one of my books on mythology. One of the things on Earth that intrigued me so much was the differing theologies, even ones that were long obsolete. Maybe I just always liked a good story. It wasn't all that long before my eyes became heavy and I fell asleep with the book open in my hand.

Dream: 965, Norway

There was something different in the air, almost like a foreign presence, much like myself, only it didn't belong. I didn't know where I was at first where I was, but as the stormy clouds drifted over the night sky, I began to know, as if I belonged here, which I knew I didn't. I had a bad feeling, similar to what I felt when Galactus came for my home. It was then when the thunder roared that they showed up. These poor people were being terrorized by monstrous creatures, taller and thicker than the strongest man. Then, more people, if you can call them that, showed up to fight the monsters. A great battle took place. The people who were fighting the monsters were led by a man who was power incarnate. His great battle armor, his warrior's demeanor…that was when I knew that this man was no man, but the great Odin, father of Asgard. The people he led were the Norse gods of legend and their opponents were the Frost Giants, their sworn enemy, and they were all here on Earth. I stared in awe as Odin occasionally used this little bright blue box to destroy some of the giants. It was the Cosmic Cube, an object of great power and unknown origin that was known as legend all over the cosmos, including my planet. And here it was, being used by the king of Asgard himself to vanquish his foes.

Then, the biggest of the Giants came toward Odin, ready for combat. I knew it had to be King Laufey, the ruler of the Frost Giants. Odin, so full of honor, withdrew the Cosmic Cube, probably thinking of a fair fight between kings, and replaced it with a big hammer, which I knew immediately to be Mjolnir. After many blows received and given violently by both combatants, Odin came out as the victor. As the battlefield was being cleared of the dead, I heard a child's cry. Apparently, Odin had heard it too and made his way to the source of the sound: what remained of the Frost Giants' encampment. I followed for some strange reason. Something in my gut, as some humans would say, told me I had to know more about this screaming child. Even though he didn't notice me, as if I wasn't even there, I walked right by Odin's side until we found the baby. It was an interesting little thing. It had the basic appearance of a humanoid, like the Asgardians did, except it had the skin of a Frost Giant. His eyes, there something in the babe's eyes that told me this wasn't an ordinary Frost Child infant, but it was the spawn of Laufey, and it was a runt, tossed away without a moment's notice. I felt great pity for the boy, for he was alone, like me. Odin held the baby in his arms, and something in his eyes told me he too had sympathy for the child. For a few moments he just stood there and held him close, as if it was his own child. He left the encampment with the boy, and I knew he would have a good home and a just father to replace the one who'd thrown him aside for his small stature.

[end dream]

I woke up feeling refreshed, as if I had just had a good night's sleep, but when I looked at the clock, I saw that I had slept for no more than ten minutes. I heard knocking at my door. It was one of the servants come to tell me that James was getting ready for bed and asked for me. As I made my way to the young master's room, I began to think about the dream and how real it had been. Perhaps it was just a byproduct of my reading, but I'd never read anything describing the exact details of what I'd witnessed. I began to grow concerned and came up with the absurd idea that it was some sort of vision, but why would I see a vision of the past? Why would I even know it was the past? How did I even know it was Earth where the epic battle took place? I don't know. All I did know was that somehow I just knew.


End file.
